The present invention relates to orthopedic braces and, in particular, an orthopedic brace with improved force distribution.
Numerous orthopedic braces are known in the prior art. Examples of such braces used to support a human patella are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,296,744; 4,423,720 and 5,277,697. Each of these patents discloses a patella brace in which straps are used to secure the brace about a person's leg. In each device, the straps, after wrapping around the person's leg, are secured, directly or indirectly, to the same portion of the brace from which they originate. Thus, although the braces are intended to apply pressure to one side of the patella, the manner in which the straps are secured to the device actually creates a force on the brace in the opposite direction. This reduces the effectiveness of such a brace.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an orthopedic brace to provide support to a portion of the human anatomy.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a brace that will lessen forces applied to a portion of the human anatomy that run counter to the force intended to be applied.
Yet another object of the present invention is the provision of a flexible brace.
Still another object of the present invention is the provision of a brace that is easy to secure to a human limb.
These and other objects of the present invention are attained by the provision of a brace having a first strap and a first fastener for securing the first strap to a limb and a second strap and a second fastener for securing the second strap to a limb. The brace further includes a support member including a body portion and a support pad secured to the body portion. First and second support straps extend from the body portion. Third and fourth fasteners are provided for securing the first and second support straps to the first and second straps, respectively.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a knee brace includes a first strap encircling a portion of the leg above the knee, a second strap encircling a portion of the leg below the knee and a support member providing a support pad for engaging the patella. A first support strap extends from the support member and encircles a portion of the leg above the knee. A second support strap extends from the support member and encircles a portion of the leg below the knee. The first support strap is attached to the first strap and the second support strap is attached to the second strap. The support member is reversible to allow the support pad to engage the patella from either the lateral or medial side.
According to another aspect of the invention, hook and loop-type fastener is used for attaching the first support strap to the first strap and the second support strap to the second strap.
According to another aspect of the invention, the first and second straps are independent of the support member. The support straps may be elastic.
According to another aspect of the invention, the first support strap extends spirally up the leg to attach to the first strap and the second support strap extends spirally down the leg to attach to the second strap.
According to another aspect of the invention, the first support strap encircles a portion of the leg, attaches to the support member and extends spirally up the leg to attach to the first strap and the second support strap encircles a portion of the leg, attaches to the support member and extends spirally down the leg to attach to the second strap.
According to another aspect of the invention, a knee brace includes a first anchor for attachment to the leg above the knee, a second anchor for attachment to the leg below the knee, a support member providing a support pad for engaging the patella, a first support strap for attaching the support member to the first anchor, and a second support strap for attaching the support member to the second anchor.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the first and second anchors are independent of the support member.
According to another aspect of the invention, the first support strap extends spirally up the leg to attach to the first anchor and the second support strap extends spirally down the leg to attach to the second anchor.
According to another aspect of the invention, the first support strap encircles a portion of the leg, attaches to the support member and extends spirally up the leg to attach to the first anchor and the second support strap encircles a portion of the leg, attaches to the support member and extends spirally down the leg to attach to the second anchor.